


Heimgesucht

by CatherineMorgenstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Hermine hätte nie in den Spiegel schauen sollen. Es sollte ein Fehler sein, den sie für immer bereuen würde. Tomione. One-Shot. (Übersetzung)





	Heimgesucht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305652) by Heeley. 



> Dies ist die Übersetzung einer Geschichte, der unfassbar talentierten Heeley. Solltet ihr auch gern auf Englisch lesen, kann ich euch nur wärmstens ans Herz legen ihr Profil zu besuchen.  
> Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Hermine spitzt genervt ihre Lippen, als sie von einem weiteren mädchenhaften Kichern beim Lesen gestört wird. Normalerweise wäre sie viel zu vertieft in ihr Buch, um sich davon ablenken zu lassen. Eine Herde Hippogreife könnte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum galoppieren und sie würde es nicht bemerken. Aber nicht an diesem Abend. Heute Abend scheint jeder Ton aus Lavender Browns Mund ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen, wie ein Kleinkind, das immer wieder um Süßigkeiten bettelt. Ihre Stimme ist einfach so...quietschig, und nervenaufreibend, und viel zu liebreizend. Sie kann überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, was Ron an ihr findet.

Sie zwingt sich dazu, den letzten Absatz erneut zu lesen und ihre beiden Klassenkameradinnen zu ignorieren, die das albernste Spiel spiele von dem sie je gehört hat.

„Es ist ein R!" quietscht Lavender.

„Nein, ist es nicht", entgegnet Padma.

„Doch, ist es! Schau, da ist der gerundete Teil."

Hermine sieht von ihrem Buch auf und beobachtet wie sich die zwei über eine Apfelschale beugen. Sie verdreht die Augen. Die Mädchen haben die gesamte letzte Stunde damit verbracht Äpfel zu schälen und die Schalen über ihre Schultern zu werfen. Aber egal wie oft sie es auch versucht haben, die Schalen haben keinen Buchstaben des Alphabets ergeben und können ihnen somit nicht die Initialen ihres Seelenverwandten vorhersagen. Die sind total bescheuert.

„Hermine, sieht das nicht wie ein R aus?" fragt Lavender.

„Es sieht wie eine Apfelschale aus", antwortet Hermine und schlägt ihr Buch zu, „weil es eine Apfelschale ist. Ernsthaft, das Ganze ist doch eh nur ein absurder Aberglaube."

Lavender fängt an, auf die lächerliche Art und Weise zu schmollen, die Ron so toll findet. „Es ist nicht absurd. Als meine Tante es ausprobiert hat, hat die Schale ein W geformt und zwei Wochen später hat sie meinen Onkel, Wilhelm, kennen gelernt."

Hermine schnaubt genervt.

„Na dann, versuch du es doch." Padma nimmt einen Apfel vom Haufen und hält ihn Hermine entgegen.

„Nein, danke."

„Sie würde eh nie daran glauben", sagt Lavender und wirft Padma einen hinterlistigen Blick zu. „Aber ich würde wetten, sie glaubt an 'Spieglein, Spieglein'."

Hermine runzelt die Stirn. „Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."

Lavender klatscht mit manischem Entzücken in die Hände. „Du gehst in einen dunklen Raum, zündet eine Kerze an und starrst in einen Spiegel. Nach ein paar Minuten erscheint das Gesicht deiner wahren Liebe hinter dir im Spiegel."

„Das ist...ich hab keine Worte dafür, wie hohl das ist." Sie steht auf, klemmt sich ihr Buch unter den Arm und macht sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Padma lehnt sich vor und fragt: „Willst du es versuchen?"

„Nein."

„Hast du Angst vor dem, was du sehen könntest?" zwitschert Lavender, als sie ebenfalls aufsteht und Padma mit sich zieht.

Total genervt sagt Hermine: „Ich brauche keine Angst zu haben, weil es nicht funktioniert."

„Dann beweise es", verlangen die Beiden gleichzeitig.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Zehn Minuten später steht Hermine in einem Badezimmer. Alleine und im Dunkeln. Padma und Lavender warten vor der Tür auf sie. Hermine kann ihr fortwährendes Kichern hören. Das Ganze ist völlig idiotisch. Sie hätte normalerweise niemals zugestimmt, aber jetzt kann sie auf gar keinen Fall mehr einen Rückzieher machen. Auch, wenn es ihr nur darum geht den beiden blödsinnigen Mädchen zu beweisen, dass sie falsch liegen. Da keine von ihnen eine Kerze zur Hand hatte, haben die drei beschlossen, dass Hermines Zauberstab ausreichen wird.

„Lumos", murmelt sie und kneift die Augen zusammen, als das plötzliche Licht in ihren Augen schmerzt.

Alles sieht anders aus. Die Schatten scheinen vor dem Licht zurück zu weichen, als sie langsam auf den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zugeht. Ihre Schritte hallen in dem Raum wieder. Die Schatten wirken lebendig, als sich sich nervös umsieht aus Angst jemand könnte sich an sie heran schleichen. Sie stoppt, als ihre Hüfte das Waschbecken berührt.

Sie traut sich nicht sofort zum Spiegel aufzusehen und atmet stattdessen mehrmals tief ein. Erstaunt bemerkt sie, dass ihre Hand zittert, als sie sieht wie das Licht von ihrem Zauberstab leicht flackert. Nicht länger in der Lage es weiter aufzuschieben, sieht sie langsam zum Spiegel auf. Dadurch, dass ihr Gesicht von unten beleuchtet wird, wirkt es seltsam ausgewaschen und skelettartig.

Wie vorgegeben, starrt sie ihr Spiegelbild an. Nach wenigen Minuten beginnt sie sich unwohl zu fühlen. Sie versucht sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es daran liegt, dass es dunkel ist und sie sich noch nie so eingehend gemustert hat. Aber das sind nicht die einzigen Gründe. Der Gedanke ein anderes Gesicht neben ihrem eigenen zu erblicken, macht ihr Angst.  
Ihre eigenen panischen Atemzüge und das Tropfen eines Wasserhahns auf ihrer linken Seite, sind die einzigen Geräusche im Raum. Schweiß rinnt ihren Rücken hinunter, als sie sich dazu zwingt still stehen zu bleiben. Je länger sie dort steht, desto mehr fühlt es sich an, als würde die Dunkelheit sich an ihren Körper pressen. Es kommt ihr so vor, als ob ihr Zauberstab weniger Licht abgibt als zuvor, obwohl sie weiß, dass das Unsinn ist.

Ein Luftzug streift ihre Wange.

Sie ringt nach Luft und schaut zurück zum Spiegel. Gerade, als das Licht ihres Zauberstabs erlöscht, sieht sie, wie ein Gesicht hinter ihr erscheint.

Schreiend dreht sie sich vom Spiegel weg und fühlt so etwas wie Spinnweben auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie die Tür erreicht. Ihr Herz rast so schnell, dass sie es in ihren Ohren pulsieren spürt, während sie nach dem Türgriff tastet. Mit einem Knall springt die Tür auf. Sie läuft beinahe in Lavender und Padma hinein, die sie mit großen Augen ansehen. Hermine schiebt sich so schnell an ihnen vorbei, dass die Zwei keine Zeit haben auch nur ein einziges Wort heraus zu bringen und rennt den ganzen Weg zurück zum Schlafsaal.

-OOOOOOOOO-

In der folgenden Nacht kann Hermine nicht einschlafen. Auch nicht in der nächsten. Oder der übernächsten. Sie fürchtet sich nun im Dunkeln, obwohl sie weiß, dass es irrational ist. Sie hat sogar begonnen eine Muggel Taschenlampe nachts bei sich zu haben, weil sie ihrem Zauberstab nicht mehr völlig vertraut. Das bisschen Schlaf, das sie bekommt, ist geplagt von seltsamen Träumen. Unheimliche Albträume, in denen sie von einem Schatten verfolgt wird, der ihr halb-geformte Worte zuflüstert. Sie hat ständig den Eindruck beobachtet zu werden. Und dieser Eindruck verstärkt sich nur noch mehr, wenn sie alleine ist. Sie hat angefangen sich verzweifelt an ihre Freunde zu klammern, ohne deren Fragen, über was genau in jenem dunklen Badezimmer passiert ist, zu beantworten.

Manchmal glaubt sie eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrzunehmen, aber wenn sie sich umdreht, kann sie nichts außer seltsam verschwommener Luft sehen. Dies wird jedes Mal von dem Geruch von zerdrücktem Gras und ausgelaufener Tinte begleitet. Und wann immer sie die Augen schließt, sieht sie sein Gesicht. Blass, perfekt, grausam. Es wird klarer und schärfer mit jedem weiteren Tag. Sie hat keine Ahnung wer er ist, aber er macht ihr Angst. Seine dunklen Augen wirken gierig und sind hasserfüllt.

„Hermine?"

Aufgeschreckt schaut sie in das blasse Gesicht von Luna Lovegood. Die Beiden haben die letzte Stunde damit verbracht gemeinsam zu lernen. Doch zu ihrer Schande muss sie sich eingestehen, rein gar nichts geschafft zu haben.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, ich -" Hermine erstarrt, als ihr Blick auf das Pergament fällt, das vor ihr liegt. Es ist bedeckt mit ihrer eigenen sorgfältigen Schrift, die das Blatt Zeile für Zeile ausfüllt. Tatsächlich hält sie ihre Feder in der Hand, dessen Spitze auf das Pergament gedrückt ist, um zu schreiben. Drei Worte wiederholen sich immer und immer wieder auf der ganzen Seite.

Tom Vorlost Riddle.

Sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern diesen Namen geschrieben zu haben. Sie hat noch nie von Tom Vorlost Riddle gehört, aber sie hat das schreckliche Gefühl zu wissen, um wen es sich handelt.

„Ich muss gehen", flüstert Hermine und packt ihre Sachen mit hölzernen Bewegungen zusammen.

Sie flieht quasi aus der Bibliothek. Ihre schnellen Schritte hallen stakkatoartig auf dem Boden wieder, als sie zur Treppe rennt. Erst als sie schon auf halbem Weg zum Gryffindor Turm ist, bemerkt sie ihren Fehler. Sie ist mutterseelenalleine. Der Korridor ist verlassen und voller Schatten. Sie atmet zischend aus. Ein Schauer läuft über ihren Rücken und es stellen sich ihr dir Nackenhaare auf.

Er ist hier.

Die Fackeln flackern kurz und erlöschen dann, sodass es komplett dunkel ist. Sie greift nach ihrem Zauberstab und erstarrt, als sie spürt wie sich Finger um ihren Hals legen. Sie fühlen sich fest an, als Hermine brutal gegen die Wand gedrückt wird. Kalter Atem berührt ihre Wange.

„Hast du geglaubt, du könntest mich für immer ignorieren?" zischt eine unbekannte Stimme.  
Ihr Magen zieht sich zusammen, als sie seine Worte hört und ihr klar wird, dass sie ihn sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Sie hält immer noch ihren Zauberstab in ihrer schwitzigen Hand, aber sie kann keinen Laut durch ihren zerquetschten Hals heraus bringen. In dem Versuch etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, reißt sie die Augen auf.

„Ich warte."

Ein verzerrtes Keuchen kommt aus ihrem Mund. Die grobe Steinwand beißt in ihre Wirbelsäule, während sie versucht sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Sie spürt wie sein Kinn ihre Wange streift, als sich seine Hüften gegen ihren Bauch pressen.

„Ich könnte dir so viel Schmerz zufügen, Hermine. Aber ich könnte dich genauso leicht dazu bringen, dass du dich nach mir verzehrst wie nach der Luft, die du zum Atmen brauchst."  
Eine Träne rollt ihre Wange hinunter und landet auf seinem Handgelenk. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was passiert wäre, wenn Filch nicht aufgetaucht wäre, um die Fackeln neu zu entzünden. In dem Moment, als sie wieder zum Leben erwachen, verschwindet Tom. Er löst sich in Luft auf, so als ob er nie da gewesen wäre und lässt nur Tränen und blaue Flecke zurück.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Es ist unglaublich angsteinflößend von einem Geist verfolgt zu werden. Denn das ist es, was Tom Riddle ist: ein Geist. Sie hat in den Jahrbüchern aus der Bibliothek nach ihm gesucht. Tom Riddle. Slytherin. Vertrauensschüler. Brilliant. Klassenbester. Und verstorben. Er kam bei einem tragischen Unfall innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts ums Leben bei dem Versuch irgendeinen Zauber rückgängig zu machen, der ihn augenblicklich getötet hat.  
Hermine hat Stunden damit verbracht nach Zaubersprüchen und Ritualen zu suchen, mit denen sie ihn verbannen kann. Sie hat alles Erdenkliche ausprobiert, aber nichts hat funktioniert. Er sucht sie immer noch heim. Ständig spürt sie seinen Atem im Nacken oder seine Berührung auf ihrer Wange. Noch immer sucht er ihre Träume heim und bringt ihren Körper dazu auf undenkbare Art und Weise zu reagieren. Sie erwacht oft am Rande eines Orgasmus und kann seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen spüren.

Aber erst sehr viel später, an einem regnerischen Abend, wird ihr klar wie gefährlich er wirklich ist. Sie war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, hinter ein paar Ravenclaws, als sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer geschubst wurde. Ihr erster panischer Gedanke war: Tom.

Ihm gilt nun immer ihr erster Gedanke.

Aber als sie sich umdreht, steht sie Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle gegenüber. Die Jungs blockieren den Ausgang und sehen sie mit hasserfüllten Augen an.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?" fragt Hermine müde. Sie fragt sich, ob sie Angst haben sollte.  
Aber Tom ist der Einzige, der ihr noch Angst macht.

„Scheiß Schlammblut", zischt Goyle und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Crabbe tut es ihm ein paar Sekunden später gleich.

Für einen kurzen Moment steht sie einfach nur da, erstaunt darüber wie unfassbar dumm die beiden sind. Glauben die wirklich sie könnten mich in der Schule attackieren ohne, dass es Konsequenzen hat?

Genervt tastet sie nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab und erstarrt, als sie zerdrücktes Gras und ausgelaufene Tinte riecht. Sie kann die federleichte Berührung seiner Finger auf ihren Lippen spüren.

„Niemand berührt, was mir gehört", flüstert Tom in ihr Ohr.

Sie hebt ihren Blick gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen wie Vincent Crabbe sich zur Seite dreht und seine Faust in Gregory Goyles Gesicht schwingt.

Die Nase des großen Slytherins bricht mit einem lauten Knacken, dass durch den Raum hallt, und Blut in alle Richtungen spritzt. Goyle weicht zurück und hebt die Hände zu seiner Nase. Crabbe schwingt seine Faust zurück und schlägt erneut zu, wodurch Goyle zu Boden geht. Sofort fängt Crabbe an seinen langjährigen Freund mit brutaler Effizienz zusammen zu schlagen. Doch sein Gesicht ist mit Grauen erfüllt und seine Tränen tropfen runter auf den wimmernden Goyle.

Hermine tritt vor, nachdem sie den Schock überwunden hat. „Stopp!"

Crabbe zuckt und richtet seinen verzweifelten Blick auf sie.

„Tom!" Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie seinen Namen ausspricht und er scheint erstaunlich leicht von ihren Lippen zu fallen.

Jegliche Bewegung hört auf. Es ist so, als ob jemand auf Pause gedrückt hat und die Welt zum Stillstand gebracht hat. Hermine spürt einen kalten Hauch auf ihrem Gesicht und der Raum beginnt sich zu drehen. Sie blickt auf und sieht wie Crabbe Goyle auf die Beine hilft und ihn hektisch zur Tür zerrt.

Das Letzte, das sie hört, bevor die Tür zufällt, ist Goyles schmerzerfüllte Stimme: „Sie wird heimgesucht."

Er hat Recht.

Sie wird von Tom Riddle heimgesucht und er wird sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat, lasst doch einen Kommentar da. Ich würde mich freuen!


End file.
